Demone inside
by C. M. Dracoon
Summary: A demon girl with a flare for getting into trouble is found. Her parents were the terrors of the spirit world and she is the Eve of life. But who is Adam? Will the group stop her or will life fall again like the first Adam and Eve? Rateing for later ch


The sun was out and shining brightly on the new spring day. The ground was moist with dew and freshly melted snow. The bird were joyful in their songs and as they hopped around washing in their metal baths and flying in the clear crisp wind. The mighty oak trees reached upwards towards their lover, the sun. While their roots reached to their mother the Earth.

Amongst all this a baby cried it's first cry and took it's first breath. As the young child did that her mother took her last. When the baby was silences by a mans hand the wind picked up an blew the leaves apart letting a shaft of light into the dark corner where the sounds had come from showing a women with flame red hair lying still s death on the ground. A man was standing over top of her with midnight black hair and a baby in his arms. The baby was damp and slick with her mothers fluids. Her strangely coloured hair was slicked back, the flame red and midnight black streaks alternated in a strange, unhuman way.

The man said a small prayer for his lost lover and looked down at his daughter. The girl opened her sea green eyes to look silently at her father. "I will call you Carina, after your mother. Now lets got you to a safe place. Your mother made me promise to not morn her till you were safe, and I know just the place."

The man removed his hand from the babies mouth ready to put a bottle that his lover had brought, she had known it would not be easy so she had come ready, into his daughters mouth and let her feed. The man saw his daughter feed greedily from the bottle as she looked up to him with a sad knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes it's time to go to our new home. Let's go back to the human world." he said as he bent over and kissed his lover goodbye letting a tear fall on her cooling skin.

(17 years latter)

"Damn you hit hard Car." said an eighteen year old teenage boy form the gym floor. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. His tall lean body was sprawled with a red mark on his face form where Car had hit him on the floor. He extended his hand to a figure for help up and a soft feminine hand met him form that same figure. As the figure stepped forward to help her friend up the black and red hair was reviled along with the powerful green eyes. The rest of Car's body was in supreme contrast to her strong eyes. She was lithe and skinny; barley any meat on her bones. What was there was strong though and pure muscle. Car's training outfit clung tightly to her body showing her figure off perfectly to all in the gym.

"Sorry mate. I'll only twp you next time ok? And with one hand behind my back and siting on my but. Man you are getting worse these days." Car growled as she walked to a punching bag where she hit it till her friend stopped her a few minutes latter.

"It's not me that's getting worse Car. Your getting way better way fast. I can't keep up with you." he said as the walked to a bench where they sate and got their breath back.

"You know what Shawn, your right. I'll slow down for you, little boy." Car said wit a laugh as she easily dodged his responsive fist. "Let's go. Marty will be waiting for us at the shop."

As the two teens left the gym an unseen watcher turned away and flew off on tiny metallic wings. The images it sent it's master were enough to tell who the girl was, or rather what she was. For seventeen years King Yami had been looking for her, but now that is son had found her he wished it had been done earlier. Their sprit dective was good but this girl was better. Her parents were the terrors of the Spirit World and she was unaware of any of this going on.

Of course her mother was dead so her ability to get to the Spirit World was cut off but the Human World was now at risk. At least demons could fight bac. Well Urameshi and his boys would get this one where she belonged soon enough, under King Yami's thumb.


End file.
